La Casa de Los Zombies
by Latsin
Summary: Toma lugar en el episodio 'La casa de los zombies', es el punto de vista de M.O.M durante el episodio. 'Ahora lo único que me queda por hacer es esperar a que el resto de todos ellos sufran mi misma suerte'.


Es extraño cómo puedo adorar este fic, y al mismo tiempo detestarlo

**Es extraño cómo puedo adorar este fic, y al mismo tiempo detestarlo. (Aún después de modificarlo no estoy segura de si me gusta esta historia…)**

**monólogo Martín Mystery no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla…/monólogo**

Todo inició en esa casa. Había una fuerte tormenta afuera, y nosotros (Me refiero a Martín, Diana, Billy, Java y yo) intentábamos dormir. Bueno, yo lo intentaba, porque probablemente los otros ya estaban roncando. El motivo de mi falta de sueño era la mala espina que me daba el lugar que de momento llamábamos refugio al entrar, un escalofrío permanente que aparentemente no tenía intenciones de irse. Había intentado ignorarlo, pero de todas formas yo no podía dormir. No se lo había mencionado a mis agentes, pues no tenía intenciones de matar de miedo a Billy. Al fin, tras mucho pensar y rodar en busca de una mejor posición, conseguí dormir por unas cuantas horas.

Desperté al día siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza, el cual atribuí a la falta de sueño. Comencé a arreglar el lugar, aunque no sabía por qué en primer lugar. Preparé el desayuno con la comida de mi mochila, dando gracias al hecho de que los huevos no se habían roto. Cuando todos los demás se despertaron, les serví desayuno, aunque después comencé a sentirme mareada. Consideré la idea de quedarnos en la casa por el resto del "retiro corporativo", y al fin lo sugerí, viendo la reacción del grupo. Sólo Martín comentó algo al respecto, y decidí tomar el silencio general como afirmativa. Les di a Java y Billy cosas que hacer, pero cuando regresé por Martín y Diana ellos ya no estaban.

Encogiendo los hombros ante su desaparición, me senté en una silla de madera cerca de la puerta, sosteniendo mi cabeza entre las manos y deseando fervientemente que el mundo dejase de girar frente a mis ojos.

Fue entonces que por primera vez me di cuenta de que no era yo quien controlaba mi cuerpo, porque aunque no quería nada más que quedarme sentada, me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Me detuve frente a ella, antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirme a uno de los cuartos y sacar unas cuantas tablas de madera. _¿Para qué quiero esto? _Me pregunté. Intenté girarme hacia el otro lado y regresar la madera a su lugar, pero sin éxito. Al parecer mi cuerpo no me estaba escuchando, y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Me concentré en dejar de caminar, y finalmente lo logré. Me sorprendió escuchar una voz en mi cabeza. **¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que se te antoja? Déjame mostrarte que no… **Intenté moverme, pero no podía. Mis propios pies me llevaron en contra de mi voluntad a uno de los cuartos, y ahí me detuve. Por un segundo me pregunté qué demonios estaba sucediendo, pero luego me vi a mi misma cambiar frente a un espejo. Mis uñas crecieron a una velocidad alarmante, y mi boca se volvió irreconocible. No me agradó lo que veía, así que intenté cambiar de nuevo. En vez de mis ojos azul verdoso, unos blancos me miraban desde mi reflejo. **¿Aún crees tener el control? **A decir verdad, no. Traté de gritar por ayuda, pero mi boca permaneció cerrada. Intenté cambiar de nuevo pero sin éxito. Probé a sacar esa presencia de mi cabeza, pero era inútil.

Intenté, concentrándome, mover el brazo, y esta vez funcionó. Aparentemente no fue una buena idea, porque la voz chilló con disgusto. Apenas me dio tiempo de pensar en el término posesión antes de que algo no muy diferente a la corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo. Aunque no pudiese controlarlo, yo aún podía sentir lo que le sucedía a mi cuerpo, por lo cual grité por el dolor de la descarga, pero ni un sonido escapó mis labios. Quedé hecha una mera observadora, una imagen de mí misma, sentada en un rincón de una mente que sólo era mitad mía, y sin posibilidad alguna de cambiar nada de lo que ocurría.

Una niebla verde se formó frente a mí, tomando la forma de una cara, y, mientras ésta hablaba, comencé a darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta podía verlo.

Te he poseído, tú y los demás nunca se irán de esta casa como lo hizo mi amada Clarissa.

Noté cerrar las puertas y ventanas, y luego tapiarlas con las tablas de madera que había tomado anteriormente. **Tú los mantendrás aquí. **Me dijo la voz. _No_. Contesté. _No lo haré. _**Querida, ¿Crees realmente que tienes alguna elección? **El martillo que había usado para clavar las tablas al marco de la ventana golpeó repentinamente mi mano. **Podría matarte si así lo quisiera. **Gruñí debido al dolor y sostuve mi mano en la otra, mientras mi cuerpo se giraba, para encontrarse cara a cara con mis tres agentes, y me oí decir con una voz ronca el odiado —Nunca se irán de esta casa,— Aunque no quería hacerlo. —Ahora podemos quedarnos en nuestro dulce hogar para siempre. — Mi cuerpo empezó a flotar sobre el piso de madera, y un viento de origen indeterminado le revolvía el cabello. Mi cuerpo reía maniáticamente.

—¡Está poseída! — Escuché que decía Diana. _Dime algo que no sepa… _Pensé. Martín dijo entonces, —Como lo veo yo, hay dos opciones. Dejar que nos mantenga en este lugar para siempre, o… ¡Atraparla! — Y brincó sobre mi cuerpo, haciendo que éste aterrizara de espaldas en el suelo con un golpe seco. El dolor me hizo sisear suavemente, mientras yo trataba de mantener mi cuerpo quieto para que los demás pudiesen capturarlo más fácil. Mientras lo cargaban, aún moviéndose, a una trampilla en el piso, gritó, —¡Suéltenme, malagradecidos! — Y yo todavía trataba de mantenerlo quieto, aunque con pocos resultados, cuando finalmente Java lanzó mi cuerpo al hoyo cuadrado, y éste aterrizó de cabeza, haciéndome gruñir de nuevo. Cuando cerraron la trampilla, mi cuerpo trató de liberarse golpeándola con la cabeza, pero para mi suerte no pudo. Finalmente tuve tiempo de suspirar de alivio y buscar alguna forma de curar una mano adolorida, espalda rígida y cabeza con golpes por todos lados.

Pero mi así llamado "descanso" de los eventos no duró mucho, pues de alguna manera el espíritu logró apoderarse también del cuerpo de Java y Billy. Martín y Diana, por suerte, lograron escapar del lugar a tiempo. Después de un rato, me decidí a hacer algo al respecto de la posesión. Me concentré en pensamientos tales como _nadie me controla_, y _muévete, brazo derecho_, hasta que finalmente tenía algún grado de movilidad. Supuse que esto se debía a que el espectro estaba demasiado distraído con Java y Billy como para prestarle atención alguna a mis intentos de escape, que consistían en acercarme cada vez más, tan silenciosamente como fuera posible, a la puerta. La casa misma, sin embargo, parecía tener otros planes. Al primer intento de abrir la puerta, ésta crujió más alto de lo que yo hubiera creído posible, causando que el espíritu posase su atención sobre ella, y por lo tanto, sobre mí. Cuando me vio allí parada y aparentemente petrificada, tomó lo oportunidad de retomar el control sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndolo volar por la habitación a una velocidad increíble, y luego dejándolo chocar con el pulido suelo de madera. Oí un crujido horrible, y poco después sentí un dolor cegador proveniente de mi hombro recorrer mi cuerpo entero. Entonces, justo cuando yo pensaba volver a ser mí misma, fui de nuevo reducida a una simple imagen, encerrada en mi propia mente y viendo los eventos como alguien que no se encuentra envuelto en ellos. La cara de niebla verde apareció frente a mí de nuevo, comentando **Te dije que podía matarte, pero por ahora de la única forma en que puedo usarte es como señuelo para atraer a esos dos niños de regreso aquí. Después, ya no veo qué utilidad puedas tener**. La voz era confusa, y se volvía menos clara mientras yo me iba quedando inconsciente.

Al despertar me di cuenta que el espíritu me vigilaba, ya que a cada intento por mi parte de recuperar movilidad, la cara verde y nebulosa se aparecía frente a mí, amenazadora y horrible. Me rendí y en vez de eso decidí revisar mi hombro; estaba morado y adolorido, pero bien aparte de eso.

Cuando la noche cayó, oí a Martín. _Idiota. Proclamando su presencia de esa forma…_ La niebla mandó a mi cuerpo tras los hermanos, pero se dividieron inteligentemente, y yo me estampé con un librero. _Ouch_. Pensé. _No tengo idea de cuanto más quieran maltratarme, pero creo que voy a salir de aquí de un nuevo color._

Tras una breve persecución, Billy, Java y yo atrapamos a Diana, pero Martín logró escapar. La niebla la poseyó también. Mientras intentábamos tirar la puerta tras la cual se encontraba Martín, escuché a alguien entrar a la casa. —¿Hola?— Dijo la persona –una mujer – y Billy y Java corrieron a la puerta a atraparla. Martín intentó escapar, y corrió hasta dejarnos a todos atrás, cargando algo parecido a una pintura bajo el brazo mientras la niebla verde lo perseguía, flotando por el pasillo. Martín cortó un óvalo en la puerta con ayuda de su reloj, y salió de la casa, pero se detuvo fuera de ella para discutir con el espíritu. Finalmente, todos fueron liberados excepto yo. Martín se dio cuenta de esto y pronto yo también fui libre de mi posesión.

Estaba desorientada y mareada, pero aún así crucé el hoyo en la puerta y descendí las escaleras. En el último escalón tropecé y caí de cara al suelo. El dolor en ese momento sirvió de cruel recordatorio de todos y cada uno de mis moretones. Y de nuevo fui poseída. —¡M.O.M, no dejes que te haga esto!— Me dijo Martín. Y mientras agarraba involuntariamente su tobillo y lo arrastraba de nuevo al interior le respondí —_¡Trato de evitarlo! _— Pero nada escapó mis labios. Miré, sintiéndome totalmente inútil, mientras Martín trataba de resistir a la posesión. Entonces pareció tener una idea, y arrojó la pintura robada del sótano al fuego que siempre había permanecido encendido en la chimenea.

El espíritu se olvidó de mí e intentó salvar la pintura, liberándome de nuevo de la posesión. Yo caí al piso con un suave gruñido de dolor. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba, y de nuevo estaba mareada, por lo que mantuve los ojos cerrados. Escuché el grito de muerte de la niebla verde, y la caída de la casa. Un momento después, sentí que alguien me ayudaba a ponerme de pie. Abrí los ojos y traté lo mejor que pude caminar derecha y en línea recta, pero como mi visión estaba borrosa no podía ver a dónde iba. La persona junto a mí debió darse cuenta, ya que puso mi brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros y me ayudó a caminar fuera de las ruinas. Mis ojos se limpiaron y giré la cabeza para mirar a mi rescatador.

—¿Martín?— Le pregunté. —¿Qué sucedió?— Todo me dolía, y yo seguía sin poder recordar nada de lo ocurrido.

—Oh, tu básica casa encantada al estilo espectro malvado y fantasma flotante.— Fue la respuesta, y al fin logré recordar. —Debo recordar esto para nuestra próxima noche junto al fuego.— Añadió Martín, soltando mi brazo y dejándome parada por mi cuenta. Fui hacia una roca y me senté en ella, luego usé mi reloj U para contactar al Centro.

—Necesito un equipo de borrado de memoria aquí tan pronto como puedan.— Le dije a quien estuviese al otro lado de la línea, mirando a las personas que habían sido liberadas de la casa, y luego terminé la llamada y suspiré con alivio. Al fin era libre del espíritu, y me podía mover de nuevo. Tenía que admitir que todo me dolía bastante, pero me podía mover de todas formas, que era lo importante.

—¿Todos están bien?— Pregunté.

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?— Me contestó Diana. Me encogí de hombros, y de repente un dolor agudo subió por mi brazo, y apenas pude contener la mueca de dolor. Diana puso una mano en mi espalda antes de decirme,

—Todos estamos perfectamente. La pregunta es, ¿Tú estás bien?

—Lo estaré en cuanto salgamos de aquí.— Le dije en cuanto el dolor se fue.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Nada, sólo un golpe.— Le dije, y luego cambié el tema. —Bueno equipo, vámonos.

—Espera.— Martín tomó mi hombro, sin dejarme dar un paso más. —¿Podías sentir todo eso?

—Sí, pero no veo la importancia.— Le respondí.

—Entonces creo que te debo una disculpa.— Me dijo, mirando el suelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tirarte al piso, arrojarte de cabeza en una trampilla y dejar que te estamparas con un librero.— Respondió Martín, contando con los dedos.

—Oh, eso. No hay problema.

—Bien.— Dijo él después de un rato. Yo levanté una de las mochilas que Java había rescatado de los restos de la construcción, y empecé a caminar en la dirección general del pueblo más cercano.

Mientras caminaban, Martín, Diana y Billy hablaban. Yo no tenía nada en contra de eso, pero caminaban cada vez más lento. —Vamos, equipo. Hay que apresurarnos si queremos salir de aquí al anochecer.— Les dije.

—¿De qué capítulo es eso? ¿Camine un millón de kilómetros para subir la moral?— Preguntó Martín, refiriéndose a un libro que yo había leído. Suspiré; ese libro había llevado al viaje, y a la casa. Yo no quería tener nada más que ver con eso, así que le dije, —Estarás feliz de saber que no habrá más retiros corporativos por algún tiempo.— Y lancé el libro hacia atrás.

—Y no más suéteres que pican.— Dijo Diana.

—Y no más botas.— Añadió Java.

—¿Y no más desayunos en la cama?— Preguntó Martín, lloriqueando. Luego pensó acerca de eso por un momento y comentó, —Bueno, nunca tuve oportunidad de comérmelos. Bienvenida, M.O.M. Realmente te extrañamos.— Sonreí.

**Bueno, ésta es la segunda versión de la casa de los zombis, ya que la primera apestaba. Los escucharé a ustedes, ya que no creo poder confiar en mi propio juicio ahora. (Eso significa manden Reviews) XD**


End file.
